Crimson Snow
by bombymcgee
Summary: Winter has come to the Valley of Peace, and it brings more than ice and snow.. Po and the Furious Five wake to the seasons first snowfall and some grim news reguarding the abduction of Mr. Ping. Now Po must race against time and battle ghosts of the past in order to save his father and perhaps the Valley itself! R&R? YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda nor anything related to it. I write this for fun and with no intent to profit from it. Having said that... just something i wrote because i wanted to try my hand at a fan fic. Enjoy. More later. Please read and review if ya like.

CHAPTER ONE

In the still night air in the valley of peace, just before dawn, a wind had kicked up. It was a brisk wind, like the kind that moves through warm bodies, rather than around them. As it traveled east past the bare rice fields, it tugged roughly at every leaf and blade of grass in its path, and left in its wake the first telltale flecks of frost. Winter was nearing. With the wind, dark, fat and lumpy clouds drew in. Being carried along quickly and so closely packed together would make one almost believe that they too were cold, and were coming together to warm themselves.

As the minutes went on, the wind grew stronger and in the predawn glow it lit the bruised sky with an eerie fire. Grey and black blobs hung on a backdrop of gold and amber with tinges maroon and rose-petal pink. Hanging just below these clouds sat the village of prosperity. The simple cobblestone streets and sandstone buildings with red clay shingles seemed so frail beneath the menacing sky above. Along its streets, loose shutters banged loudly against the walls that held their frames as the wind ripped past them.

A wind had kicked up, serving as winter's herald, a wind that brought a chill, an icy frost and dark clouds. Yet winters arrival was not all the wind had brought with it...

It was well known fact that Mr. Ping had his routines. Tea at sunrise, make breakfast, start the laundry and all before the sun can climb into full view. His life was planned. Sure.. there was the seemingly stressful task of planning every aspect of his day as he could.. but it was worth it to be able to take care of his shop ...and his son, his little panda. It had been thirty years, or so, since Ping had found little Po in a radish basket that had been delivered to his noodle shop. Even though his was still a goose of relatively young years, he had no other family and so, with love for this baby panda, Mr. Ping made a best decision of his life; to raise Po as his own son.

Sitting in the corner prep table of his kitchen with a cup of tea sat Mr. Ping was dozing quietly, his tea untouched. Moments later, a pounding echoed throughout the two story building that served as both home and noodle shop. Snapping out of the doze with a shout, Mr. Ping stood nervously and spoke harshly through the heavy wooden door to the would-be visitor.

"I'm closed right now," he said. "Come back later!"

A few moments passed in silence and satisfied, Ping sat back down. His feathers trembling as his reached for his teacup, his shook his head and tried to clear it of his brief fear. It was a short reprieve from fear. Another set of banging on the door brought Ping to his feet and this time he drew a ladle off the wall and called out firmly.

"Whoever you are... You better leave!" Ping began to back even further from the door. "I'm armed with a la.." Glancing at his "weapon" he set it down on a nearby counter and was reaching for a knife mounted on the wall when..

_**CRACK!**_

The door came free of its iron frame and slammed down hard on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. Standing in the doorway was a snow leopard, tall and menacing, and clothed simply in black cotton pants and reed and bamboo sandals. His face was rough and scarred, mostly around his eyes which were large and golden in hue. He stood over the tiny goose after crossing the room in the blink of an eye. His muscle and sinew bulging in his neck as he spoke like a beast barely containing his fury.

"You are Ping?" He seethed questioningly, "father" of the dragon warrior?"

"Yeah?" replied Mr. Ping in an unsteady voice. "What of it?"

The snow leopard crossed back to the doorway and laughed briefly, a dark laugh. "You shall see, fool." He waved his paw out the doorway and two more snow leopards of equal size and dress appeared before the first intruder. "Take him.."

A brisk wind had kicked up in the valley of peace... And it brought with it more than winter...


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two**_

It was just a few minutes past sunrise and the residents of the Jade Palace were rising from their beds. Master Shifu, a red panda of short stature, was making his rounds and knocking on the doors of rooms belonging to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. It was time for morning exercises and as the leader of the Jade Palace it was Shifu who held the sacred duty of training the Five and Dragon warrior in all the secret arts of Kung Fu.

As each master exited their rooms they, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Tigress, bowed to their master and proceeded to the hall of warriors that sat at the heart of the palace. Shifu stopped last at Po's room. Rapping on the door harshly, he called out in his smooth and steady tone, "Po, It's time for morning meditation!"

Po, the Dragon Warrior, opened his eyes slowly and turned his large head toward the door. "I'm coming Master Shifu," he said quickly. "Give me just a sec!" kick-flipping out of bed, Po rubbed his eyes and heaved patchwork pants while staggering from one foot paw to the other as he maintained his balance. After slipping on his simple cloth shoes, he leapt from one side of the room to the other and pulled the door open with a mighty jerk, his large paws and massive arms making the speed at which the motion was made seem impossible! As he exited the room he began down the hallway leading to both kitchen and the hall of warriors. He could see up ahead, Shifu and Crane rounding the corner. Raising a paw and smiling he called out "Master Shifu! We can still have something to eat befo… uuhhhh.."

A wave of exhaustion struck the panda and he threw a paw out to catch himself on the wall. It was like something had sapped his strength. He wobbled on quivering legs and held his other arm out in front of himself. "shi..f….." unable to stand any longer, Po pitched forward and lying face down on the bare wood-plank floor began to sieze!

When Po opened his emerald eyes again, he was on his back in bed and looking up into the very concerned faces of the Five. "Wha.. Ow..," Squinting his eyes in pain, he brought a tired, heavy paw to his head and rubbed it gingerly. It felt as though he had his head beaten again on by the Tigress after taking a bean bun off her plate at the diner table. Mantis stepped on to Po's gigantic belly and looked at him with tilted head, worry on his face just like the others.

"Po," He was obviously shaken about something. "You okay, buddy? We thought we had lost you for a second there. Well, everyone but Monkey. He thought it was a good prank up until he flicked you hard in the head and you didn't even flinch."

"Sorry Po," confessed Monkey.

Tigress sat next to the Dragon warrior and, to everyone's surprise, spoke with a slight tremble. "Master Shifu has gone to fetch a scroll from the Hall of Warriors. What happened to you Po? What do you remember before you blacked out?"

"Tigress," cried Viper! "Lay off of him a bit. He has just been through something terrible!" Turning to Po, she then flashed him a warm smile and placed her tail tip gently on his paw and patted it. "You rest, Po. We will figure out what to do about this after Master Shifu comes back with that scroll."

"Thanks Viper," Said Po, with heavy breaths. He sat up and tried to shake of the drained feeling hovering over him. "Thanks guys, im not sure what that was or how serious that was, but one thing I'm definitely sure is that… I'm STARVING!" Laughing and patting their friend on the back, the Furious Five helped Po to his paws and they crossed the room. As Tigress opened the door, the laughing quickly subsided and smiles turned to looks of fear, and for Po, the look of horror. There stood Shifu, his face heavy and grim, with a scroll in one paw and Mr. Pings bloody hat in the other.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

The first thing that Mr. Ping heard was the sound of chains rattling softly against iron bars. He was laying belly down on a cold metal surface. He felt sore and could taste blood in his mouth. His right eye throbbed painfully and he recalled the beating he had received just before being knocked out. A slight, chilly breeze was blowing all around him and, if he was not mistaken, his was swaying back and forth. Cracking his eyelids, he surveyed all he could see while lying still. There was a dim light coming from somewhere close by, probably from a candle, Ping thought. Before him was a rough rock wall near the light source and he could hear what sounded like humming, a beast humming a tune. Though, what tune was being hummed, he could not tell.

Ping lay there for quite some time, totally motionless and waited with bated breath, listening intently. Drops of water could be heard falling, presumably from the unseen ceiling. Every once in a while the sound of light coughing could also be heard. Finally satisfied that he was in no immediate danger, he decided he would stand up and see what danger he _had_ found himself in. Just as he was about to get up he heard new sounds that caused him to remain still.

At first, he was sure he heard the sound of a door opening and then snapping shut. The scraping on the floor and the whine produced from the movement told Mr. Ping that it was a metal door. The sound of foot paws, perhaps three or four sets, could then be heard coming closer, and now there was enough sound to make and echo, throwing off Ping's directional sense. After a moment, the sounds of steps halted, fairly close by and voices could be heard striking up conversation.

"Well, has he even moved?" questioned the first. His voice was smooth and dark like a bianzhong being struck on its lower toned bells. "Jing-Wei wants to know if he is ready to talk yet. I'm guessing that our first chat might have loosened his beak, eh?" At that, several voices of varied pitch could be heard laughing uproariously, their jeers turning Mr. Ping's stomach. Then spoke the second, his voice like that of a child in the beginnings of a tantrum; high pitched and upset.

"He has not moved! Not in the slightest! Maybe we should aim some arrows at the chains and see if we can get the cage to drop into the pit!" At that, he began to laugh wildly, the sound bouncing around so loudly that it was near deafening! Yet he was the only one to do so. Finally, it ended and there was an awkward moment of silence that was only broken shortly thereafter by a stern reply from the first voice.

"Careful Su-Yi, you border on treason," The first said coldly. "I'm certain our lord would not want him dead, yet."

"Yeah, well, I suppose you know everything don't you, Yong-Min!" snapped the second voice. "What's to say I don't drop him in just for fun after you've gone, eh?" He laughed again and for a moment, Mr. Ping thought these were his last moments on earth. Suddenly, the laughing turned to a sharp yelp, followed by a scream and then a loud and sickening thud far below him. Then Yong-Min Bellowed out to the others in the room.

"That is what will await you when you speak treason against the great Kung Fu master Jing-Wei, Lord of that which he takes and offspring of the mighty Tai-Lung! You will know suffering! You will know death! Serve, or be crushed! You have been warned! Now who will take his post?

One voice, much more mild than the other two quickly spoke. "I will, sir." His voice was ugly and evil, yet cool and almost charming. "Su-Yi was weak. I will not be disloyal." At that, a set of foot paws advanced and Yong Min spoke again.

"Ah, young Mu, I am pleased to see that one of you has initiative. Very well then, guard him, and when he wakes send the guard outside to fetch me." Again, were the sounds of movement, but now they were retreating in the direction in which they had come. When the steps had nearly faded away, Yong called out to Mu. "You have seen what happens to those who fail and are unworthy to serve his master well." Then the door opened and closed again.

By now, Ping was terrified and had broken out in a cold sweat. He wondered what horrors awaited him and just how long they would delay them. He did not have to wait long to hear some of the cruel ideas however, as Mu was more than happy to share.

"We are going to fry you, goose," said Mu in that icy tone. "We are going to pick the feathers from your flesh and then we are going to fry you." He chuckled darkly and Ping heard him start to move about the room. "I know you have awoken and I can sense your fear. I can _taste_ it!" At this last statement, Mr. Ping could hear what sounded like pure and hideous joy in Mu's voice. "You may as well tell us where it is hidden! Maybe we will let you live, and serve as a slave in our ranks!" Again, he laughed cruelly. The sound was starting to chill Ping to his very soul. When he stopped he spat on the ground and shouted. "Go ahead and keep up the charade, goose! Sooner or later, my master will know everything and with the power that Shifu entrusted you with, he will lay waste to this entire valley… and every beast in it!" Throwing his head back, Mu laughed again, this time more madly than ever.

Ping shook and a tear fell from his eye on to the cold metal cage floor. He could not believe what he had heard! Tai-Lung's son had come here to destroy everyone, even his little Po! He continued to lie there quietly, terrible thoughts now riddling his mind. He didn't know how they knew, but his secret pact with Shifu was now out, and it was just a matter of time before he would be forced to tell this new foe all that he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

It took Po just seconds to reach top of The Thousand Steps, having blurred past Shifu and The Five. He leapt. For a few moments, he appeared stuck in the sky; a dot of black and white almost lost to a canvas of grey. Though, gravity took hold and he began dropping like a stone.

"AHHHHHH," Po shouted as he gazed wide-eyed at the rapidly approaching last few stairs that led to the village, "This was a bad idea!" Po closed his eyes tight and braced himself for the impact. Yet, when it came, it was not from below him, but rather above! Opening his eyes, he saw Crane, dressed in simple blue cloth pants and straw hat, looking down at him as he broke the panda's fall. "Whoa! Nice catch, Crane! I owe ya one!" Soon Po was back on the street; his heavy paws slammed down hard on cobblestone are he tore at breakneck speed to his father's shop. Skirting quickly around tables, The Dragon Warrior made his way to the kitchen entrance. Stepping in to what he saw made Po drop to his knees. Looking around, he saw drawers had been ripped out and tossed through; the dishes were smashed to mere fragments and all the food in storage, as well as spice jars, were scattered and strewn everywhere.

Standing up, Po aimlessly wandered the kitchen and tossed over a few upturned onion baskets. Stumbling about to the back of the kitchen, He let out a gasp. There before him was a small patch of blood-stained wood flooring. He knew it must belong go his father. Shaking his head and letting out a soft sigh, he sat down hard on the floor and sobbed quietly.

"Po, we will find your dad," Said Tigress. She had been the first to follow Po in, followed by Mantis while being shuttled on the shoulder of Monkey and Viper and Crane just behind them. "He is still alive, wherever he is, I know it." Her tone seemed convincing enough but Po heaved another sigh and continued to let silent tears fall. Throwing an arm around him, she brought his eyes to meet hers and smiled. "We are hardcore, remember? Nerves of steel? Souls of platinum? Come on, Po. We won't find him here, but we will find him."

"Yeah," spoke Monkey with an air of enthusiasm, "and when we find the guys that did it, we can use them to get in more Kung Fu training! After all, someone dumb enough to kidnap Po's dad is just asking for a butt kicking!" At this, they all laughed, even Po, and they seemed refreshed by monkey's good natured humor. Getting up and drying his eyes, the giant panda smiled lightly and nodded to his friends, swelling with the pride one gets when surrounded by family.

"So, where do we start looking?" Po scratched his head and scanned the room again. "It looks like there isn't much to go on."

Po and The Furious Five began combing through the house to search for clues to Mr. Ping's captors. Tigress, Monkey and Po searched the upstairs while the rest checked around further in the shop and surrounding grounds. The upstairs living area was just as jumbled and wrecked. Clothes and the drawers that contained were thrown about and the dressers had been destroyed. An end table was upturned near the upstairs landing and both Po's old bed and his fathers had been slashed and torn apart. Po Let out a stifled yell as he saw, on the floor near his bed, a small pile of broken action figures.

"No, you fiends," cried Po! "How," he scooped the broken toys into his paw and stared, with misty eyes, "How could they? First, they kidnap my dad and then they break my limited edition Furious Five: Protectors of China action figures!" Letting out a grunt of annoyance Po tossed the broken pieces to the floor and kicked them away. "Geez, I can't believe this!" He stomped angrily on the floor. "Where do we find these guys? Where do we even start looking?"

"How about there?" Monkey was over by the window and looking out into the dining area, pointing to something in front of the shop. Coming to the window, the other two saw what Monkey spoke of. The tables and chairs in the yard spelled out a phrase in Chinese characters. ("Shrine of the Soul") "I think _there_ would be a good place to start."

Po turned to his friends, a look of bewilderment on his face and questioned. "Okay, that sounds like a name worthy of awesomeness on _so _many levels but what is a "shrine of the soul? You think it could be a soul in the literal sense or that it's a metaphor? Because to me, it sounds like some soul clens.."

Tigress had little time to react. She saw, out the window, the leopard come around the corner of the shop and draw his bowstring back, with an arrow nocked and flashing a deadly smile. Spinning on heel and flattening her body low, she threw her leg away from her, catching Monkey and Po in the legs and bringing them to the floor of the bedroom as the arrow soared through the window and across the room to strike the far wall. Reacting quickly, as their training taught them, they sprang to paws and headed for the attacker; Tigress jumping through the window and Monkey zipping down the stairs, with Po right behind him.

"One of them has found _us_! Do not let him get away," Tigress bellowed! "He's over by the archway to the shop!" She hit, foot paws first, on a tabletop and it buckled under the force of her landing. Jumping from it, she crossed the yard in a flash and was on the assassin with a mighty fury. With finesse, she extended her left paw forward and attempted to strike his jaw, but to her surprise, the snow leopard brought his off hand up and blocked. She then spun, attempting to elbow him in the ribs but again, he deflected her attack. Tigress jumped back to allow a few paces between her and her foe. She was surprised at his speed and technique. Taking a steady inhale of air, tigress lunged at the leopard, hoping to throw him off guard with a fierce attack. The leopard was a trained killer, however. With a grin, he leapt almost effortlessly into the air and brought a leg forward. Tigress had made a mistake and reacted with haste and now, she could not break her reckless charge forward.

There was a painful moan that escaped her lips as the foot paw struck her in the abdomen, follow immediately by loud cracking sounds. For a moment, both seemed frozen in time. Tigress slumped to the ground, doubled over in pain and clutching her ribs. As she dropped, the leopard _himself _his own surprise however, as Mantis came bounding over her and kicking the villain in the jaw, sending him into the adjacent wall. As Po and the other members of the five approached, the leopard laughed, pulling himself out of the wall.

"Don't be late, tubby," He shouted at the five! "I'd hate to see what would happen if you didn't show! You have till midnight to surrender the soul!" Still laughing, the leopard ran off down the street.

"After him," Po shouted as he knelt beside Tigress! Just as Monkey, Crane and Mantis were about to give chase however, Viper yelled out to them.

"Wait! Tigress is really hurt! We need to get her back to the palace!" Looking over her friend, the little green snake did her best to comfort the cat. Tigress was still unspeaking and clutching her ribs as though she were trying to hold herself together, her face twisted in pain. Her eyes were scrunched tightly and her upper lip curled, showing her long white fangs. Po placed a paw gently on her forehead and tried to hold back tears.

"Hang on Tigress," he spoke softly to her. "We will get you back on your feet in no time. I'll take care of you." Picking her up slowly, The Dragon Warrior carried her back to the Jade Palace are carefully as possible. The leopard may have gotten away, Po thought, but at least they knew where they would see him next; at the shrine of the soul, which unknown to Po, sat at the very center of the Valley's cemetery.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

".. then he jumped and kicked her and she just fell over," said Mantis. His voice trailed off quietly at these last words as he stood next to an attentive and concerned Shifu. They were in Tigress' quarters and Shifu was propping her head up gently. He had already bandaged her ribs and feed her a broth of special herbs intended to speed healing. "He was so fast," Mantis continued, "We had just reached them when he hit her." Turning his face to the floor, Mantis couldn't help but adopt a face of shame. "Or maybe we just weren't fast enough." Sighing and turning his eyes to face Shifu, he bowed to his master. "Is she going to be alright?"

Shifu bathed her brow with a damp cloth and looked her over to ensure his aid had been rendered properly. With a nod to the bandages, Shifu smiled slightly and turned to look at his student. "She will be fine," Shifu said calmly, "However, with three broken ribs, she is out of commission. This foe meant to kill her with one blow. His technique is of the Posui Siwang style. They attack in ways that allow them to do the most physical damage to an enemy's body by using gravity and an opponent's force against them. It is a style revered by assassins and thieves." He stood from the stool on which he sat and paced about Tigress' room, for the moment, lost in thought. As Mantis was about to break the silence, Shifu spoke again. "Get the others together in the hall of warriors, Mantis. We will need to hurry if we are to save Mr. Ping and stop this threat." Mantis bowed quietly and left to rally the others. Sitting back down next to Tigress, he took her paw in his and looked her over one last time. She was still asleep from the broth, but she no longer looked in terrible pain. She looked relaxed, like the many times he had seen her fast asleep after a long day of training. He drifted off for a moment, thinking of the days when she was younger and the snoring she could kick up after a ten mile run through the mountains. Shifu came back to the room slowly and his face twisted with a trace of anger. He couldn't believe it; assassins in the Valley of Peace? This new danger presented serious problems, and Shifu was not one to underestimate an enemy. Giving one last glance to Tigress, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him before walking swiftly to the Hall of Warriors.

When he arrived through the door to the left pawed side of the hall, he called out Po and the others to fall in and prepare for mission orders. They scrambled in front of the sacred Pool of Tears; a twenty paces wide shallow reflecting pool for meditation and in its reflection on the palace ceiling was the statue of an ancient Chinese dragon. Tucked within the dragon's powerful jaws and balanced perfectly, sat the legendary Dragon Scroll. The scroll that had once been by given to Po, who, once unlocking it's secret, used the knowledge he gained from it to defeat Tai-Lung and save the valley. Funny, thought Shifu, that this panda was his most prodigal student. Suddenly, he had a feeling of longing for the wisdom of Oogway. A tortoise and founder of the Jade Palace and Kung Fu itself, his master had gone on to the next world just a few short years ago, and Shifu missed him greatly.

He walked between the columns of pure forest-green, large carved jade dragons twisting down them, and came into view of his students. Standing before them, his back to the pool, he addressed them with a commanding tone.

"Viper. Crane. I want you two to head south out of the village to the temple of Sheng Shou Lei. There you will find a healer by the name of Master Qiu Yijing. Ask that he come here at once and tell him of Tigress' condition. Now, go! We don't have much time. "

"Yes, master," Crane replied as both he and Viper bowed. "We will be back with his as fast as we can." Turning to Viper, he smiled. "Need a lift?"

"Of course," said Viper, smiling back. "You are such a gentlebird!" At that, she leapt up to his neck and loosely coiled around it. Taking a few paces for speed, Crane the hopped into the air and they were winging south.

"Mantis, Monkey and Po, I want you to head down and tell the villagers to pack everything that they can carry. Tell them that a great evil now travels our streets, one that cloaks itself in shadow and destroys without mercy. Get them all to safety here at the palace. As for the moment, we are evacuating the village."

* * *

Qiu Yijang was a fox. His crimson and white fur showing over his slender yet muscular frame, he stood no more the four feet tall, but had a look that told Crane and Viper he could hold his own in a fight. Donned in a white daoist priest robe, and simple gold wire-framed spectacles, he looked no more than the age of seventeen or so. What stood out most, they noted, was that upon meeting him, they both somehow took right to him. It was as if he was a beacon for the convalescence of harmony itself. Truly, he was a master of monks, and right now, he had guests.

The three sat in a room of simple belongings. The statue of a dragon that stood taller than Po, was the the front of the large area, and to each side of it, a row of cots. Before the dragon was an altar of stone with various herbs in jars with incense burning in coils above. Over in the south corner of the room was a long table used by the monks for dining, which is where the three were talking.

"So, Master Shifu requires my aid? How very, prophesied." Master Qiu smiled warmly at the pair. "I suppose we shouldn't delay further. Are you going to give this pretty little gal a ride back or shall I fly her?" Crane turned his head at an odd angle and raised a brow at the fox.

"Thanks… thank you, Master." Qiu strolled over to the alter and, producing a cloth sack from beneath his robe, began stuffing some jarred herbs into it. "But," Crane continued, "how did you know that Master Shifu would send us, and what did you mean by that, "You can fly" thing?"

The fox beamed at them, grinning from ear to ear. As he did so, he began to lift slowly off the ground. His body seemed weightless, completely defying gravity. Further up he floated until finally the tips of his ears touched the ceiling. "Well, this is just a mind over matter issue," he said cheerfully to them. "As to how I knew of your arrival? That is an issue of mind over universe, but, such is the way of a monk!"

* * *

Po was standing at the entrance to the noodle shop, watching bunnies and pigs, sheep and geese, all running to and fro as they scattered to their homes to collect what they could. For the last hour or so, the Dragon Warrior had sorted, carried and stored, and was about ready to make his fifth trip to the palace. Some bunny children were sitting against one of the village's clay brick walls just down the street and it seemed that two of them were attempting to comfort the third. By the look of her, the third child seemed terribly upset. Never one to shy away from helping, Po wandered over to them and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, what's the matter, kiddo?" Po brushed her cheeks gently with his paw to dry her eyes and gave her his biggest smile. "What has you so bluuuuee?" He put his paws to his own cheeks and pulled them down into a silly face as he finished his question. For a moment, it seemed as though Po's attempt to cheer her up had worked, but her smile faded halfway to showing and she continued to shed tears. "I'm sorry, kid." he said "What can I do to help?"

As she stood there sniffling, she tried to catch her breath but still her reply came in broken clips. "I'm… so… sorry, Po. They said… they would hurt… mommy if… I didn't… wait here at… this… wall. I just… want… mommy.." She continued to cry, now harder than before and slumped to a sitting position, the two slightly older boys now hugging her tightly. Po stood and, adopting a blank expression. Why, he wondered as he turned slowly in place, would the leopard and his gang make such a crazy demand? The answer came quickly, if the form of an arrow biting deeply into the backside of Po's bicep. Spinning from force and pain, Po bellowed and fell face down, to the hard stone. Ripping the arrow from his arm, he rolled to his back and attempted to kick up. His attacker was already on him, however. Raising his paws quickly, He grabbed the leopard by the wrists and forced with all his strength against the assassin's downward thrust with a long, thin dagger. The look of hunger, of a killer was in the leopard's burning, golden eyes. With gleaming fangs bared, assassin laughed madly as he tried to muster enough strength to drive the dagger into the panda's throat. The blade sank lower and Po clenched his jaw and grunted, attempting to shift his opponent. The pain in his arm was searing as he struggled. Fear began to grip the Dragon Warrior as he felt the blade's tip brushing his neck fur.

"Shhh…," hissed the snow leopard, "be silent, panda. Sleep forevermore!"


End file.
